User talk:Thief12
24 reviews stuff What a pleasure to read all that great 24 review content you've written! It is always a huge bonus for the whole community when dedicated users expand on their personal opinions about the show. For what it's worth, I have opposite opinions about the Milo and Curtis kills; on the other hand, I generally agree with the majority of the reviews, especially your observation about Victor's accent (I find his lines embarrassing to listen to, and he sounds rather like the "stock evil mastermind" not unlike his role in the awful Speed). And of course, a big thank you for that tip o' the hat you make to my Cabal "shrine" :)! 00:52, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the words. So, what are your opinions about Milo and Curtis? Thief12 01:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) JPG vs. jpg Thief just a quick note, you'll need to re-upload those images without the JPG capital letters in the suffix. (Please see the Wiki 24:Image use policy.) I'll delete the old ones after you unlink them and insert the new ones into the Previously page. If you want, let me know and I can upload them too, but I'd rather not "steal" your contributions. 16:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. I already uploaded the new versions. BTW, I was the one that removed the "inuse" tag from the 3:00pm Episode :-D Seems that my browser logged me out right before I edited. Anyway, I'm not sure I can work with that for a couple of days, so I removed it in case anyone else wants to jump in. Thief12 18:32, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :: You missed Image:Jack-kill-2.JPG, btw. Thanks for doing that, Thief12. ::: Actually, that one's the same as S7K12.jpg, so it can be deleted. Thanks. Thief12 19:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Dead-On This, the 13th Dead-On Award, is hereby given to Thief12 for outstanding contributions to Wiki 24. Thank you for your work improving existing work, creating new articles, and contributing with special attention to the new season 7 content! 15:48, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Episode guides Hey, good work on the 1pm-2pm episode guide. The community prefers, however, that you mark the page with our template beforehand, then upload the entire synopsis at one time. The best way to do this is to write out the text first in a word processor such as Notepad and keep it on your hard drive until you're finished, then add it all at once. This saves repeated edits to the same article and avoids cluttering up the page history and Latest Intel. Thanks! --Proudhug 04:51, 31 January 2009 (UTC) In-universe vs. out-of universe Hello. If you haven't already, you might want to peruse the Perspective section of our Manual of Style. There does not exist an "audience" within the world of 24, so mentioning it in the main body of an in-universe article violates our policy. Otherwise, great work on the site so far! --Proudhug 20:57, 27 January 2009 (UTC) : Ah yes Proudhug is right, I should have fixed that myself earlier. But yes, great work otherwise, it's always great when we get a hardcore fan coming along and finding this project! 21:02, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, my only question whenever I see a great new editor show up whose a hardcore fan of the show is... where the heck have you been?? But it makes me hopeful to know that there are likely other great editors out there who love the show but have yet to find us. --Proudhug 21:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the tips, hehehe. I should've checked out your guidelines before throwing myself to editing. Anyway, I really hadn't checked for a 24 wiki before but I was looking for some information about the show about a month ago and I stumbled upon the site. Been lurking for awhile and decided to contribute now. Thief12 12:42, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the clean-up efforts on those character articles, and welcome to Wiki 24! Happy editing, and drop any questions you might have right here. 19:48, 27 January 2009 (UTC)